Two Worlds, One Woman
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: BV, GCC, K18, JiM, GhVi After falling asleep at my computer I wake up to find myself right in DBZ!   And to make things even more confusing, my own characters are there as well!  What's a student DBZ fangirl to do? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 This Can't be Happening!

Author: Murasaki Rose aka Jeanne  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya! 

Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing  
Series: DBZ  
Timeframe: One year after Majin Buu  
Couples: G/CC, B/V, K/18, Gh/Vi, Ji/M, D/T, J/?  
Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance  
A/N:  This was a challenge thrown out on one of the fanfic mailing lists I'm on:  Write a good Marysue fic.  *grins and cracks knuckles* I sooo love a good challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Worlds, One Woman  
Chapter 1~This Can't be Happening!

((From the diary of Jeanne: March 23, dragon year 775))

{Honestly, I never saw it coming. Who in their right mind would have? Yesterday, I was just an ordinary college student/DBZ fangirl and now? Who knows what the future has in store for me? Not me certainately. All I know for sure is that last night I fell asleep while typing at my computer again, but when I woke up everything I knew to be true and real was tossed right out the window . . .}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning sleepily, the strawberry-blond haired woman lifted her head and gazed blearily at the computer screen before her. 'Did I fall asleep at the desk again?' Sitting up fully, she winced as her neck and back protested her movement. 'Damn it, I did! Why in the hell do I keep doing this to myself?!' she complained silently to herself as she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Putting her glasses on, she tried to work the crick out of her neck when she noticed something wasn't right. "No way," she whispers. "This is not my desk." A sleepy moan behind her nearly made the young woman jump out of her skin. 'There's someone in here!' Turning `round she spied a handsome young man with *green* hair sleeping in the bed. 'I've got to get out of here!' With infinite care and stealth, she eased her way out of the chair and slipped out of the room as quickly as possible, thanking God that the door had not been fully shut. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought as she crept silently through the hallways of the unbelievably large building. It wasn't like any building she'd ever been in before, the halls curved in what was undeniably a large circle and were lined with door upon door. And there didn't seem to be an elevator or fire exit anywhere! 'Or a window, what kind of crazy place is this?!'

" . . . so I was thinking that if we tried re-routing the power feed, we might be able to avoid . . ."

"Eeep!" she squealed silently and dashed down the hallway, she had to find a place to hide quickly! 'I can't let anyone find me till I know where I . . .' "OOOF!!!" Her stream of consciousness was cut off abruptly as she ran into something hard. "Owww! What did I hit, a brick wall?"

"Close enough." Her eyes grew wide at the oh-so familiar voice, it couldn't be him! She gasped as a hand fisted in her shirtfront and brought her face-to face with someone she thought she'd never meet. "Now tell me girl, who the hell are you, what are you doing here, and how in the hell did you get in here?!!" snarled the saiya-jin no ouji, lifting her off the ground. "Answer quickly or prepare to die!"

"MynameisJeanneandIdon'tknowwhyI'mhereorhowIgothere!" she exclaimed quickly, struggling to break free.

"You lie girl! Now why are you here!!"

Tears streamed down Jeanne's face, "I'm telling the truth!! I really don't know!"

"Vegeta! Put that girl down this instant!" Bulma screamed at her mate, storming up behind him and smacking him on the back of his head.

"Woman . . ."

"Don't you "woman" me mister! You let her go right now! She's completely terrified!"

Reluctantly Vegeta complied and looked into Jeanne's eyes, there he saw terror, awe, and disbelief? Growling, he dropped her to the ground, where she collapsed, sobbing and shaking in relief. Ignoring her mate's glare, Bulma placed a hand on Jeanne's back and rubbed it soothingly just like she did for Trunks when he was upset. Jeanne's sobs slowly subsided and she lifted a tear-streaked face up to view Bulma's, "Masaka," she breathed just before she fainted for the first time in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two small boys and a girl peered curiously at the sleeping woman. "Who is she, Trunks-kun?" Goten asked.

"I dunno, chibi."

"She looks a lot like your Oneesan," he told the girl.

She nodded, "Uh-huh. But "Neechan doesn't wear glasses and is a whole bunch taller. This lady's as short as your `Tousan is, Trunks!"

Whirling on the girl next to him, Trunks growled, "You take that back Laura! `Tousan is not short!"

"He is too," the blonde insisted, "and be quiet." she hissed.

Alerted by the noise, Jeanne began to stir, freaking out the young warriors.

"Way to go, angel! You woke her up!"

"Me!" Laura exclaimed indignantly, "You're the one doing all the yelling!"

Goten tapped Trunks' shoulder urgently, "Maybe we should yell for your Okaasan."

"That won't be necessary." The aptly nicknamed "trio of terror" jumped and turned to see Bulma standing behind them, tapping her foot angrily. "I thought I told you three that this room was off limits!" The kids hung their heads sheepishly but remained silent, one wrong move and they'd be grounded for life. "Out. Now." she ordered, pointing out the door. They didn't need to be told twice and quickly jetted out of the room. Bulma shook her head, those three never learned. Sighing resignedly, the blue-haired genius shifted her attention to the bed in time to see the mystery girl searching the nightstand for her glasses. Crossing the room, Bulma sat down on the side of the bed, just as Jeanne got her glasses on. 

When her eyes focused Jeanne immediately froze at the sight before her. Bulma. Bulma Briefs. Three-dimensional but unmistakably her. THE Bulma from Dragonball Z. "Masaka," she whispered again, this time remaining conscious.

This is what had piqued her interest earlier, the young woman had said it before, "What do you mean by that? What exactly is impossible?"

Jeanne fisted her right hand into her red-blond hair, "Y-you can't be real. I mean . . . it's just a show. It isn't real."

An orange-haired young man poked his head in the door, "Hey she's up!"

"Really?" came another male voice. "Move out of the way Sean, " he growled, coming into view after a stumbling Sean. This one had black hair and was followed in by another male with brown hair.

"You shouldn't be so pushy Chujistu," he admonished his companion.

Now a young woman with sky-blue hair slipped into the room, "Akira's right, you should at least give him time to move before you push him."

"Like you have room to talk Marion."

"Takeshi I swear . . ." she hissed at the green haired man who had just walked in.

"Miraku, back me up here!" he pleaded with the black haired, green-eyed man who stood in the doorway.

"No way, you started with her, you have to finish."

A new voice sounded off outside of the room, "`Geta-kun, why in the hell are you sulking in the hallway?! Kami, are you THAT paranoid?!"

The entire time the Guardians had been piling into the room, Bulma had watched Jeanne's eyes get progressively wider. They were as big as saucers now and Bulma was afraid she was going to faint again.

Jeanne was in shock, this was completely impossible. She knew who was out in the hallway, she just couldn't believe it. Finally a young woman with unbelievably long strawberry-blond hair stepped inside and looked right at Jeanne, her own eyes widening. "Wow. The squirts were right. You DO look a lot like me."

"Jianu!" Jeanne squeaked in shock.

"You know me?"

"Know you? Heh. . . I created you."

"NANI?!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes and several freakouts later, Bulma managed to calm everyone down except for Jeanne who appeared to be on the verge of flipping out. "This is a dream. A horrible, terrible, dream. I'm not in the TV show. I'm not seeing these people. Mom was right, I am too obsessed. I am NOT seeing this. I just ate something that disagreed with me, that's all. I'll never eat Taco Bell after eleven again. Gives me nightmares. IeeeEEE!!!" Jeanne's hands flew to her rear, her denial mantra cut short, someone had pinched her! 

A soft chuckle on her left revealed the culprit. Takeshi was crouched by her side, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Now would you have felt that if this were a dream?"

Jeanne's eyes sparked and suddenly Takeshi was sprawled on the floor, a huge lump on his head, while Jeanne stood above him, a large mallet in hand and her tail lashing angrily behind her. "You hentai!!" How dare you do that?! If you wanted to make a point you could have pinched my arm, you jerk!!"

Bulma and the other Guardians burst out laughing wildly, Takeshi had gotten exactly what he deserved. When their laughter died down, they noticed something that had escaped everyone's (except Vegeta's) attention so far.

"Holy cow!! She's got a tail!"

"NANI?!!" Jeanne shrieked. "What do you mean, I've got a tail?!"

"You didn't know?" Bulma asked incredulously. "I don't see how you could miss that," she said pointing at the appendage in question which was now lashing agitatedly.

Moving just her eyes, Jeanne tried to see behind her and caught a flicker of movement. Her head whipped round, bringing her face to face with a reddish-brown tail that wagged sheepishly at her. Jeanne shrieked again and grabbed hold of the appendage, "OH MY GOD! I DO have a tail!!" She then let go of it as though she'd been burned, "Oh man, I FELT that! It's real!" Taking her eyes off her new appendage, Jeanne scanned the room for a mirror. "I wonder what else is different," she muttered, all else forgotten as she stood up to check her reflection.

"Should we say something?" Marion wondered aloud.

Bulma shook her head, "Iie, she's obviously confused. Let's give her a moment and see what happens."

Looking into the mirror, Jeanne hardly recognized the reflection there. Or rather she did, but it wasn't the right one. Her hair was a little fuller but essentially the same, waist-length strawberry-blond that hung to her waist. Her eyes were still blue-gray but had grown much larger as had her glasses to accommodate. And her face . . . Jeanne raised a shaky hand to trace her profile . . . her face now resembled the anime figures and models she owned. Three-dimensional, but not what she had grown-up with as "normal". Her chicken-pox scar was gone too. Looking down she saw that her figure was perfect. 'Too cool,' she thought. Her outfit had changed as well. She now wore a purple, sleeveless t-shirt with the letters DBZ monogrammed on the upper-left side, dark blue cargo jeans, and behind her an auburn tail swished rapidly, showing her confusion. Glancing over at the bed she spied a pair of white strap-up boots with purple and turquoise accents. "Oh Kami, I've turned into my web persona."

"What in the hell is a "web persona"?" Vegeta snarled at her, having entered the room during her silent self-study.

Jianu rolled her eyes, "Ya know, if you actually did something other than train all day, you'd probably know." She sighed, "It's like this . . ."

While Jianu explained web personas to Vegeta, Bulma came up behind Jeanne and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What does "DBZ" stand for?"

Groaning softly the new demi-saiya-jin dropped to her knees. "Dragon. Ball. Z." She frowned thoughtfully, this was going to take a lot of explaining.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think!

Wanna know who all these other people are? Then go here for more info! www.db-asylum.com/myfics/fanfic_bios.htm


	2. Chapter 2 Settling In

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing, and singing  
Author's note: ~ ~ indicate telepathy and ' ' indicate thought, ~ ~ indicates song lyrics

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Worlds, One Woman  
Chapter 2~Settling In

((From the diary of Jeanne: March 24, dragon year 775))

{Well I survived yesterday with only minimal damage. I've finally come to the conclusion that this is real, though I did spend a large part of last night thinking that I was in some sort of Total Recall situation. Ya know, where you're placed into a fantasy that seems real, but it turns out it really is real or maybe it is just a fantasy? Ewww. Anyway, I managed to explain the TV show and fanfiction without confusing everyone too much. Bulma-san has been really nice to me. She trusts me and genuinely wants to help me. She's going to try and figure out how I got here and how my body changed! ^_^ The Guardians trust me too(chalk that up to their being telepathic and empathic) and are dragging me out later tonight to a karoake club. Kami help us all, `cause I'm fairly sure that Chujitsu and Marion are tone-deaf. Even better, the "trio of terror" likes me. *grins happily* They love being around anyone who'll play with them without being forced to. That and I know a lot of games that they don't. Laura was shy at first but warmed to me quickly, Trunks tried to be stand-offish but couldn't resist me for long(I'm great with kids), and Goten was just a bundle of affection. When I saw him I squealed in delight and finally got to do what I had always wanted to do. I picked him up, spun him around, and hugged him tight. And he hugged me back! *huge grin* He's such a sweetheart! Bulma-san also took me to meet her parents, they're very nice and Bulma's dad is going to help her research my situation. Now Vegeta-san . . . well, lets just say he won't kill me unless I give him a good reason to. Jianu said that I'll have to earn his trust. Easier said than done. For now, I think I'll just try and stay out of his way.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yawning hugely and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jeanne made her way into the bathroom. It was only 8:00 but some new internal alarm had woken her up and refused to let her return to blissful slumber. Flipping the light on, she stopped and stared in amazement, it was huge! A green marble counter top with a matching sink trailed the wall to her left, on the right wall an enclosed toilet, laundry chute, then a semi-opaque shower stall, and occupying the far wall was a bathtub large enough for two. "I've seen bedrooms smaller than this!" she whispered silently. She really hadn't looked at the bathroom the night before, having been too shocked at the room Bulma had given her for as long as she wanted or needed it. "I've got to figure out a way to thank Bulma-san for all this." Shaking her head, Jeanne decided to concentrate on her more immediate concerns. Staring into the wall-length mirror, Jeanne evaluated her new figure. (Not wanting to wrinkle her only outfit, the new demi-saiya-jin had opted to sleep in her underwear. Much to her amusement, she noted that her undergarments were matched: purple with silver stars.) She was still in awe that this was *her* body. Giggling in delight, she spun around, stopping to gaze once more into the mirror before jumping into the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocking on Jeanne's door, Takeshi waited for a response. He had a message from Bulma-san for her. No answer. "Jeanne-san?" Still no answer. 'Maybe she's still asleep?' he thought, cautiously opening the door. Noting the rumpled bedsheets, he knew she was up. 'Now where did she go?' The sound of running water revealed her location to him, 'Ah ha, guess I'll just wait for her to come out.' Sitting on the edge of the bed Takeshi frowned thoughtfully when he heard her singing over the sound of the shower, he'd never heard that song before.

~Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
(*Jeanne paused to giggle*)  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Think out loud  
Say it again

Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

(As she reached the final chorus, Jeanne exited the bathroom, vigorously toweling her hair. Takeshi gaped at the sight before him. Clad only in a towel that barely covered her and missing her glasses, the blond demi-saiya-jin presented quite the picture.)

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel~

Tossing her hair back, Jeanne started to turn back to retrieve her glasses when she spotted Takeshi on her bed. Well, a human-shaped blur with green hair anyway. "Takeshi?" she asked, squinting as she attempted to focus. "What are you doing in here?"

Blushing fiercely, the young warrior managed to recall the message, "B-Bulma-san wanted to be sure you were up. She and her dad want to run some tests on you after breakfast."

"Okay just let me . . ." It was at that moment that Jeanne remembered just *what* she was wearing, or rather, not wearing. Her eyes widened and her tail froze in mid arc, "Oh . . . my . . . KAMI!!" she finished in a scream, dashing back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Takeshi yiped and ran over to the door, "I swear I didn't see anything Jeanne-san! I only stayed `cause I had to give you Bulma-san's message!" he yelled through the barrier.

On the other side of the door, Jeanne sighed and tried to slow her rapid heartbeat. "I-it's o-okay Takeshi-san. If you would, please shut the door as you leave and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Hai. Gomen nasai, Jeanne-san," he said softly, then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flipping her wet hair away from her eyes, Jeanne wandered down to the kitchen, guided solely by her stomach. Her eyes widened at the huge amount of food on the table. Takeshi, who was already seated, waved cheerfully at Jeanne. "Come on and eat Jeanne-san. Bulma's okaasan made enough for both of us," he said, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Jeanne nodded in reply, her own cheeks a delicate pink.

"Good morning dear!" Bulma's mother chirped. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai," she smiled shyly. "I've never been in a bedroom that big before."

"I'm glad you like it," the blond airhead replied, ushering Jeanne to the table. "Now you sit down and eat your breakfast. And if that isn't enough, just let me know and I'll make you some more, okay?"

"Okay," Jeanne replied, but inwardly she was shocked. 'Not enough! There's enough here to feed at least twenty people!'

~Not really. By the time the two of us are through, I doubt there'll be anything left.~

She snapped her head in Takeshi's direction, "Did you just . . ?"

"Speak to you telepathically? You bet," he said between mouthfuls.

"This is sooo weird," she muttered.

"Better dig in before it gets cold," he told her, grinning when her stomach growled loudly.

Slightly embarrassed, the young saiya-jin filled her plate and was soon eating as rapidly as her breakfast companion. She was on her sixth plate when Bulma came into the kitchen.

"Well, you certainately eat like a saiya-jin," she said, laughing softly.

Jeanne swallowed, her cheeks flushing crimson, "I can't help it. I've never been this hungry in my entire life. I usually skip breakfast."

"There's nothing wrong with how much you're eating, Jeanne-chan," Bulma assured her, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "As a matter of fact, I'd be worried if you weren't eating so much." Having resumed eating, Jeanne shot Bulma a questioning look. "Saiya-jin have extremely high metabolisms, so they have to eat a lot of food to maintain their bodies." 

Still chewing, Jeanne "hmmmed" in response, it made sense now.

Sipping her coffee, Bulma finally noticed Jeanne's appearance. The demi-saiya-jin was wearing the same outfit she'd arrived in and her wet hair(apparently finger-combed) was plastered to her back.

"Oh I am a baka!" the blue-haired beauty exclaimed, causing everyone to pause and stare at her. "You don't have *anything* here! Nothing to wear, no hair supplies . . ." she gasped, "NO MAKE-UP!" Bulma pounded a dainty fist on the table, "Change of plans Jeanne-chan, we're going shopping!" she eyed Jeanne critically, "But first, let's get you fixed up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the middle of Bulma's huge bedroom, Jeanne surpressed the urge to see if her voice would echo. Her room was tiny in comparison to the master suite. Inside the equally immense closet, Bulma searched for just the right outfit for the girl. Jeanne was only a couple inches taller than Bulma was and it was all in her legs. She'd already gotten the embarrassed saiya-jin a new set of undergarments. The blue-haired genius owned so many, she'd had a dozen or so sets that had never been worn. It was one of these, tags and all, that she'd given to Jeanne. Purple silk, hi-cut panties with a matching sheer silk bra. It was just the two girls, Takeshi having long-since left for class, but not before Jeanne had gotten him to find her a sewing kit.

After a lengthy period of time Bulma emerged with an armload of outfits. Spying Jeanne on the floor, the older woman started giggling. The young demi-saiya-jin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her head bowed forward, and was snoring lightly. The sound of Bulma's laughter roused the girl and her eyes flew open, "Oh! Gomen ne, Bulma-san. I'm not much of a morning person."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several dress changes and a little sewing later, Jeanne was seated at Bulma's vanity, waiting somewhat nervously as the blue-haired beauty styled her strawberry blond hair. After a few frustrating first tries(AN: Whoa, alliteration) Bulma settled on a simple French braid, tied with a ribbon at the end. "All done," she said, setting the brush down. "I'd do more, but you'll need a different hair style first."

Jeanne smiled brightly at her reflection, "Arigato Bulma-san. You did a wonderful job."

"You're welcome dear, "Bulma said sinning Jeanne around, "Now let's get your make-up done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it was all said and done, Jeanne came out looking quite lovely. The violet, princess-cut dress not only accented her curves nicely, but also set off Jeanne's hair and eyes perfectly. Her shoes, basic dress flats, were covered in the same iridescent violet as her ribbons(Bulma had gently tied a larger ribbon at the base of Jeanne's tail). Once more she had donned her watch, friendship bracelets, and her dragon ball earrings. Oddly enough, the number of stars in the glass balls continually shifted, making a very unique pair of earrings. Before they left, Bulma had Jeanne pose for a picture, then it was off to the mall!

April 30, 2002

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

Supplement to disclaimer: I also don't own the song, "Whenever, Wherever" Nor am I making any money off of it. I just like singing it. (Yes, I do sing in the shower)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 It's a Matter of Trust

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing, violence  
Author's note: ~ ~ indicate telepathy and ' ' indicate thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Worlds, One Woman  
Chapter 3~It's a Matter of Trust 

((From the diary of Jeanne: Supplement to March 24, dragon year 775))

{And the day started out so nicely . . . I'd say it ended badly but it all worked out it in the end. Oh and guess what? Turns out I'm pretty strong, but I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. The karoake trip is out for now, I'm not going anywhere until I get a senzu. Jianu said I picked an awfully painful way to earn Vegeta's trust. Like I did this on purpose, yeesh.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeanne looked around in awe, the mall was huge! "Ohya!"

Bulma chuckled at the girl's wide-eyed expression, "Nothing this big back home, na?"

Jeanne shook her head and smiled at the older woman, "Actually we do. There's even one that has an amusement park with a roller coaster inside." She grinned sheepishly, "I've just never been to one this big."

Blinking momentarily, Bulma quickly recovered from her surprise, "You are going to have to tell me all about your world, but first . . . Let's shop!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunchtime . . .

Wild laughter pealed about the food court from the table where Jeanne and Bulma sat. Bulma held her stomach, tears leaking from her eyes as Jeanne told her about some of the fanfictions written about the Z senshi. "Y-you can't be s-s-serious!" she exclaimed breathlessly before breaking into another giggle fit.

Jeanne swallowed half of the burger she was holding in one bite and nodded vigorously, "Totally. It's a very popular genre."

"But Son-kun and VEGETA?!!!"

Giggling, Jeanne went on, "I know it seems crazy, but it's true.

Settling down, Bulma sat up and wiped her eyes, an occasional snicker escaping, "That's too funny."

Gulping down some pop, Jeanne smiled back, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "You should see the pictures."

Bulma's eyes got huge and she stared at the younger woman, her mouth agape. "PICTURES?!!" she shrieked before dissolving once more into maniacal laughter. "I wish . . . hee hee . . . I wish . . . I wish I could see!" she managed to say between giggles. (A/N: Don't get me wrong minna, I'm a huge yaoi fan myself. This is just how I thought Bulma might react if she knew someone was writing those stories.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later the two women were walking down the street of one of West Capital's largest shopping districts, the sun slowly setting. They had long since finished at the mall and were rounding out their day with a little outdoor window-shopping. All of their purchases were on their way to Capsule Corp and Jeanne had finally, albeit grudgingly, accepted the fact that Bulma was *not* going to let her pay the older woman back. Curious as to the tests Bulma would be performing on her, Jeanne asked and immediately regretted it. The blue-haired genius had promptly launched into a lengthy explanation which Jeanne could barely follow at first and soon lost the thread entirely. A sharp pain in her heel brought her to a halt, "Hold on Bulma-san. I think I've got a rock in my shoe." Placing one hand on the building for balance, she removed the offending shoe. Oblivious to her companions absence, Bulma continued down the street, still talking about the experiments. Jeanne smiled and shook her head, Bulma was really excited over those "tests". Focusing on the task at hand, the demi-saiya-jin tried to find the tiny piece of debris. "Demon rock, come out of there!" Giving her shoe a violent shake she was rewarded with a small click as it fell out and to the ground. "Finally," she breathed, slipping her shoe back on and wiggling it around to be sure the rock was gone. It was about then she realized that she couldn't hear Bulma anymore. Looking up she found she couldn't see the older woman either. A wave of panic washed over Jeanne at the thought of being alone in an unfamiliar place, with a tail, in a dress. "Settle down girl. She can't of gone far," Jeanne muttered to herself. "Bulma-san!" she called out, walking down the street. "Bulma-san!" A quick glance down a small alley on her left and Jeanne passed it by. She hadn't gone two feet when a familiar wave of dread washed through her body. Without a second thought she did a complete 180º and ran down the alley. There at the back was a group of thugs surrounding someone they were trying to keep quiet.

"Keep quiet and you might enjoy yourself."

"Aaa! She bit me!"

"Just for that, I'm gonna mess you up little lady."

Jeanne's eyes went wide as one of the thugs pulled out a wicked looking knife. Fear and rage warred within her and she froze in indecision.

"Heeeelp!!!"

"Bulma-san!!" shouting the other woman's name like a war-cry, Jeanne waded into the group of thugs. Grabbing the two directly infront of her, Jeanne threw them into a wall. Something cold slid against her right arm just before she punched the third thug, knocking him down then twisting about and hitting the last one with her left arm.

"Jeanne-chan!" Bulma exclaimed in relief, climbing shakily to her feet.

"Daijoubu ka?" the girl asked, her tail lashing agitatedly.

"H-hai, thanks to you." Bulma gasped in shock, "You're bleeding!"

"I am? Where?" The demi-saiya-jin quickly checked herself over, blue-gray eyes widening further when she saw that her right arm was covered in blood from a deep cut on her upper right arm. "Eh heh. That's gonna hurt."

Bulma stared at Jeanne as though she'd gone insane, "It doesn't hurt?!"

"Nope. Must be the adrenaline."

"Must be," the older woman agreed weakly.

"Well it ain't gonna help you."

Bulma shrieked in terror and Jeanne whirled about coming face-to-face with her first life or death situation. Growling, Jeanne stepped in front of Bulma, her eyes narrowed. "This is bad."

"M-maybe we should get out of here," Bulma's voice quavered in fear as she watched the other thugs regain consciousness.

"How?" Jeanne asked, the two of them stepping backwards. "They've got the only exit blocked!"

"You mean you can't fly?!"

"SHUT UP!!!" the lead thug yelled firing off a shot. Their wasn't even time to scream. Faster than the human eye could follow, Jeanne pushed Bulma out of harm's way, but not herself. Uttering a shriek of pain, Jeanne fell to her knees, clutching her left shoulder.

"Jeanne-chan!" Bulma tried to crawl to the young woman but was restrained by one of the recovered thugs. "Let go of me!" she screamed, flailing her arms and legs in a vain attempt to get free.

The thug with the gun slapped her face, "Shut up bitch, or your little friend dies."

Bulma stiffened in fear, she couldn't let them hurt Jeanne! With all her heart and soul she sent out a silent cry for help, ~Vegeta! We need you!~

"Now to deal with you," the thug turned to face Jeanne who was trying to stand.

"Hey boss! Check out the accessory!" one of them yelled grabbing Jeanne's tail and squeezing hard. The demi-saiya-jin let out an ear-piercing howl of pain, nearly passing out on the spot. Startled by her extreme reaction, the one holding her tail let go, allowing her to curl the sensitive appendage around her waist. "W-what are you?" he gasped.

"Whatever she is, she's had it," the "boss" said, aiming his gun at her head. "Time to die, freak."

"Nooooo!!" Bulma screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as the gun went off.

"What the hell?!!"

Opening her eyes Bulma was greeted to the most wonderful sight. Her husband Vegeta casually beating the hell out of the three thugs surrounding Jeanne. The one holding Bulma was terrified, he hadn't even seen the man arrive!

Vegeta glared darkly at the remaining thug, "Let go of my mate, now." The thug complied and was promptly smashed into the brick wall behind him. Dusting off his gloves, Vegeta spat to the side, "Worthless trash." Smirking he scooped Bulma up with one arm and Jeanne with the other, the young woman having passed out from blood loss.

"She saved my life Vegeta," Bulma told him as they flew home.

Vegeta merely grunted in reply, staring thoughtfully at the unconscious girl under his arm. ~Brat!~

~What?!~ Jianu snapped, she *hated* it when he yelled at her telepathically.

~The girl's been hurt. One of you get the doctor, and the rest of you Guardian brats find out if anyone has a spare senzu.~

~Hai!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's feet had barely touched the ground when Takeshi came barreling out of the compound. "Jianu said Jeanne got hurt and Yamcha-san didn't have any senzu!" he yelled as he ran.

"She did," Bulma said miserably when the young man reached them. "She was trying to protect me."

The three of them headed to the infirmary, the ouji still carrying Jeanne. "Dende! She's covered in blood!"

"Calm down brat. It's not as bad as it looks," Vegeta's tone was gruff, yet he lay Jeanne down with care. "Her arm's been cut, she's got a bullet in her shoulder . ." he cut off when her tail spasmed. Gently uncoiling the wounded appendage, the prince carefully examined her tail. Squeezing delicately to feel for any breaks. "They grabbed her tail?"

"H-hai," Bulma nodded sadly.

"Hmm," Vegeta scowled, if he had known that, he'd have succumbed to his initial urge and killed the thugs. A saiya-jin's tail was sacred, you just didn't touch it without permission. Unless, of course, you have a death wish. Jeanne winced suddenly, but Vegeta could feel nothing broken. "Her tail's bruised." Bulma stifled a sob, she knew how sensitive tails were. Without another word, Vegeta stood and put an arm around Bulma's shoulders. "Take care of the cut on her arm boy. You know how. Leave her shoulder for the doctor."

"Hai, Vegeta-san."

"Let's go woman."

"Oh Vegeta! It's all my fault!" Bulma wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sighing, Vegeta picked up his sobbing mate and carried her from the room. All the while assuring her through their bond that it was *not* her fault.

Grabbing the iodine and some cotton wipes, Takeshi carefully cleaned around the wound. It wasn't until he put iodine *in* the cut that Jeanne hissed in pain. Wincing he looked up, only to find her looking right back at him. "Gomen."

"S`okay," she replied. "It doesn't hurt as much as my left side anyway."

Takeshi grinned, "That's `cause you only got cut on this side. You got shot on the other and the bullets still in there."

"Don't remind meeee!!" she yiped as he finished swabbing out her wound.

"All done. But you may need stitches."

"Stitches?!"

"Oi minna! Goku-sama didn't have any senzu either," Jianu interrupted poking her head in the door, "and neither did `Kaasan."

"Jianu take a look at her arm, ya think she needs stitches?" Takeshi asked, missing Jeanne's cringe at his mention of stitches. She hated needles.

The strawberry-blond haired warrior came up to her bedside and examined the cut. "Lessee . . . about three inches long and about an inch deep. Nasty."

"Thanks," Jeanne replied sarcastically, wincing as her left shoulder throbbed.

"Man that looks painful. Shouldn't Chu-kun be back with the doctor by now?"

"Yah, I can't figure what's keepin' him."

"He'd better have a good explanation when he gets back. And no, the cut doesn't need stitches, those little binding tapes should do the job."

"Okay," he said and before Jeanne could even flinch, Takeshi had bound the cut, leaving her to wonder just how those little tapes stayed on? "Now don't move too much or they'll pop off," he admonished her. Jeanne flicked her tail in annoyance, but said nothing, she wasn't a child!

"I don't think she's going to do a lot of moving Takeshi," Jianu commented dryly.

Takeshi blushed, but was spared further embarrassment by the arrival of Chujitsu.

"Gomen minna, we'd have gotten here sooner but Dr. Nintai was in surgery."

Stepping into the room behind Chujitsu was a pleasant, middle-aged man with a friendly smile. "Now what seems to be the problem young lady?" he could see the painful wound on her left shoulder, but with these people he knew it could be any type of wound.

"I got shot," Jeanne replied sheepishly.

"Oh dear. You kids never cease to surprise me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Jeanne had finally managed to fall asleep. No one had had any senzu and Karin said that the new crop wouldn't be ripe for another three days. Takeshi smiled softly at her and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He'd been by her side the whole time, even when the doctor had removed the bullet from her shoulder. The demi-saiya-jin had nearly crushed his hand too. It was just . . . for some reason, he didn't want to leave her side. He felt *drawn* to her somehow. A flicker of movement caught his attention and her looked down to see her tail waving lazily. Grinning, he reached down an petted the tip, thinking back on her behavior earlier. After she'd been cleaned up and moved, Jeanne had continually apologized for causing so much trouble. She'd nearly been in tears when she'd learned how upset Bulma was and did start bawling when she realized the dress she'd been wearing was ruined. Everyone had assured her that it wasn't her fault, including Bulma who gave her as big a hug as she could handle. 'She's definitely unique,' he thought, blinking in surprise when he realized her tail had coiled around his wrist and the demi-saiya-jin was purring lightly. Very carefully, he freed his wrist and left the room only to be greeted by Vegeta.

The saiya-jin no ouji grabbed the young senshi by his shirt and slammed him into a wall. "Now listen brat. Don't *ever* touch a saiya-jin's tail unless you plan on being their mate. Understand?" he snarled into the green-haired boy's face.

"H-hai Vegeta-san."

"Good," dropping him, Vegeta turned to leave. "When she has recovered, you and the other brats will teach her how to fight."

June 02, 2002

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nintai-patience (something you'd have to have a lot of to be the Z senshi's doctor)

A/N: Is it just me or do the thugs' lines sound like they came out of a 70's cop movie?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

Author: Jeanne aka Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing, and whining  
Author's note: ~ ~ indicate telepathy and ' ' indicate thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Worlds, One Woman  
Chapter 4~Recovery

((From the diary of Jeanne: March 26, dragon year 775))

{EVERYTHING hurts. In the last two days I've learned two big problems associated with being a demi-saiya-jin. One: Painkillers do not work very well. Drugs that would take out a full grown elephant for days only last an hour at most. The other thing? Saiya-jin tails are extremely sensitive. Especially bruised ones. In other words, I hurt a hell of a lot. Due to the extreme amount of blood I lost, I actually spent the last thirty-six hours sleeping. When I woke up, my wounds were no longer bleeding and the cut on my arm had closed up. Jianu said I went into a "regenerative hibernation" to speed my recovery. I didn't know saiya-jin could do that. Cool. *sighs* I'm gonna have scars. The more I heal before I get a senzu the worse they'll be. Everyone keeps warning me, I guess they think I'll freak or somethin'. Doesn't really bother me. Hell, it gives me a great story to tell people. Oh! Vegeta-san stopped by, apparently he's been worried. In his own saiya-jin princely way. I believe his exact words were: "You're a pathetic excuse for a saiya-jin. Even a half-breed brat like you should have been able to handle that trash without injury. As soon as you recover, you'll begin training with the Guardians." What I said in reply, surprised us both. "Hai, ouji-sama." I don't know why I said it, it just felt right and . . . I meant it. I really meant it. I *am* a saiya-jin and Vegeta *is* my prince. *grins* He looked a bit stunned at first, then he just smirked and left. Takeshi was here today too. He brought me my journal and a notebook so I could get some writing done. Wasn't that just the sweetest thing? *sighs happily*}

((From the diary of Jeanne: March 27, dragon year 775))

{Today started out a lot better. I woke up by eleven and I don't hurt as much as I did yesterday. ^_^ I've spent most of the day writing or listening to the radio. The music's about ten years behind what I'm used to. It's kinda neat though, listening to M.C. Hammer, Vanilla Ice, Paula Abdul, Technotronic, etc . . . I nearly died laughing when "Right Stuff" came on. I haven't heard the New Kids on the Block in forever! *giggles* `Course all that laughing got my left shoulder throbbing, so I had to settle down after that. You know, boredom can be a great catalyst. It left me with plenty of time to daydream. Enough that I started writing, not fanfiction this time, but stories with my own characters. When the Guardians got back from class, Takeshi came in and sat with me. He did his homework and I did my writing. While we were working, I kept glancing over at him, I couldn't help myself! *blushes* But once I caught him doing the same, so I don't feel too bad. Bulma-san told me that tomorrow the whole gang's coming over. Oh boy, I don't think I'm ready for this. EVERYONE is going to be there, `cept for Tien, Chouzu, and Ranchi. I'm sooo nervous. I don't have answers for the questions they'll have. They might even think I'm a threat. I sure hope not. Ma iika, at least I'll be healed.}

June 03, 2002

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Party Time!

Author: Murasaki Rose aka Jeanne   
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com   
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing   
Author's note: ~ ~ indicate telepathy and ' ' indicate thought  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two Worlds, One Woman   
Chapter 5~Party Time!  
((From the diary of Jeanne: March 28, dragon year 775))  
{Despite my earlier fears, today turned out great! Sure I took a frying pan to the   
head, but it could have been worse. Most of the Z senshi are still a bit wary of   
me(me being a saiya-jin and all), but they don't think I'm a threat. S'okay, I'll   
earn their trust eventually. Still, everyone had a good time and I didn't blow   
anyone up like they thought I would.}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jetting down the hall, Miraku made fast tracks fort the front door, knowing full   
well that the two women standing outside wouldn't be happy if he kept them   
waiting too long. Grinning hugely, he opened the door and gestured them in,   
"Ohayo gozaimasu* Chichi-san, Debra-san."  
"Ohayo Miraku-kun," Chichi replied, "Bulma in the kitchen?"  
"Hai."  
"So where's the new girl?" Debra asked as she toed off her shoes, spotting a   
new pair of black hi-tops amidst the usual pile of shoes.  
Miraku pouted and feigned hurt, "Not even a "hello" for your favorite son-in-law?"   
he whined, giving the auburn haired senshi puppy dog eyes.  
"You're my only son-in-law," she said, rolling her eyes, then embracing the young   
man. Pulling back, she smiled up at him, "Better?"  
"Yup," he grinned goofily, "Jeanne's in the kitchen helping Bulma-san."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fully expecting to find a wild-haired, bad-tempered woman in full battle armor,   
Debra Kreiger and Chichi Son were caught off-guard by the newcomer's   
appearance. After a senzu, breakfast, a grueling training session, and a shower,   
Jeanne had opted for casual dress. Black bicycle shorts with neon green and   
pink stripes down either side and a crop-top T-shirt. The shirt itself was white   
with Mickey Mouse leaning under a palm tree wearing shades, shorts, and a   
hawaiian shirt. All colored in assorted neon colors. Her hair was pulled to the   
right in a side ponytail, earrings composed of assorted geometric shapes again in   
assorted neon colors, neon pink socks, and a bow made from neon shoestrings   
with beads on the end of each strand completed her ensemble.  
'So *that's* who those shoes belong to,' Debra thought, still a little stunned.  
Chichi's thoughts were similar to her own, 'You wouldn't know she was a saiya-jin   
if it wasn't for the tail.' Both women had noticed with some amusement that the   
girl had a neon green and pink ribbon tied in a bow at the base of her auburn   
tail. "So *you're* the new saiya-jin Goten was talking about."  
Yelling out in surprise, Jeanne dropped open bag of flour she was holding,   
getting a facefull. Bulma nearly fell over laughing as the demi-saiya-jin coughed   
and sputtered. Cleaning her lenses with her shirt, Jeanne froze in shock when   
she replaced her glasses and spotted the two women. Despite being a full three   
and four inches taller than them, she still found them both intimidating.   
"Hajimemashite, Jeanne desu. Dozoyoroshiku onegaishimasu," she greeted,   
bowing in respect.  
The older women bowed in return, pleasantly surprised by the her manners.   
"Hajimemashite."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I think I'm going to faint,' Jeanne thought nervously. Any second now the other   
Z senshi would arrive. Fidgeting with her watch she saw that her hands were   
shaking.  
A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she nearly hit the roof, "Calm down   
Jeanne. It's not going to be as bad as you think." Takeshi assured her,   
squeezing her shoulder gently.  
"What makes you think I'm nervous?" she retorted, tilting her head up to glare at   
him indignantly. (A/N: Takeshi is 6' 8" and I'm 5' 7 ½")  
"Well duh."  
'Damn telempathy.'  
~That and your tail's all fuzzed out.~  
"HEY!! Quit reading my mind!" she exclaimed, jerking away.  
"I didn't!" he exclaimed in defense holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Oh yes you did! I didn't say that out loud!"  
He put his hands on her shoulders and peered into her eyes, "Honestly Jeanne.   
I didn't read you're mind. You must have projected it unconsciously."  
She glared suspiciously at him for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth   
staying angry over. "So you're sure they won't freak out?"  
Takeshi let out a short laugh, hugging Jeanne with one arm, completely oblivious   
to her blush. "They will, but not like you're thinking. I promise, no one's going to   
blast you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So you're sure she's not dangerous?"  
Bulma sighed in exasperation, the Son family had arrived early and were   
bombarding the blue-haired genius with questions. "I'm positive Gohan, as soon   
as everyone gets here I'll explain why even Vegeta trusts her."  
"Vegeta-san trusts her?!" Videl exclaimed in shock. It had been months before   
the surly saiya-jin prince trusted her and even now he still gave her that glare.   
And he trusted this mystery girl who'd appeared out of nowhere three days ago.   
'Must be because she's a saiya-jin,' she thought before exclaiming crossly, "So   
where is this mystery woman anyway?"  
"Chill out Videl," Takeshi said, joining them at the table. "She's freaked out   
enough as it is."  
"But where is she?" Gohan asked indicating the empty grounds. Takeshi   
blinked in surprise and turned around, sure enough, Jeanne was nowhere in   
sight.  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . "  
"She's behind the tree," Vegeta informed them, Dende only knew when he'd   
arrived. "Brat! Quit hiding and get out here!" All eyes were on the nearby trees   
as the new demi-saiya-jin made her appearance. Whatever they had been   
expecting, she wasn't it.  
Videl blinked in surprise, this was a saiya-jin? "She looks normal enough to me."  
Gohan nudged his girlfriend's shoulder, "Look behind her," he whispered nodding   
his head at the girl's frantically waving tail.  
"Oh . . . my . . ."  
"Jeanne `neechan!!!" Videl's exclamation was cut short by Goten's delighted cry.   
Darting forward the little boy leapt into her arms and hugged her tight, squealing   
happily as she spun him around. When they stopped, Goten looked up at   
Jeanne, his deep brown eyes wide and sparkling with concern. "Trunks-kun said   
you were hurt!" he exclaimed, hugging her again.  
"Hai chibi. I was hurt. But I had a senzu this morning and I'm all better now," she   
assured the little boy who had effectively wrapped around her like a vise.  
""I'm glad you're okay," he sniffled against her shirt.  
"Me too, Goten-kun," she replied, hugging him in return.  
Chuckling, Goku stepped up to the duo, "So you're the "nice lady" he was talking   
about."  
Looking up, Jeanne froze, her face flushing bright red. Son Goku was only an   
arm's reach away, a warm, friendly smile on his face. Nodding dumbly, she   
couldn't stop her voice from stuttering, "I-I-I'm J-Jeanne, G-G-Goku-san."  
Jumping off the stunned demi-saiya-jin, Goten squeezed her hand reassuringly,   
"It's okay Jeanne `neechan, Otousan's really nice."  
Cocking his head to one side, Goku gave her a silly grin, "So Vegeta says you   
don't know how to fight?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe you taught them that song," Gohan commented to Jeanne, who   
was currently nursing a large bump on the back of her head. She and the   
second generation Z senshi had escaped to the roof after Chichi had gone on a   
pan-swinging rampage.  
Jianu snickered, "That's *exactly* why I never taught them that one."  
"If I'd known there'd be such a violent reaction to it . . . ." Jeanne muttered a tad   
sullenly.  
Takeshi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Look on the bright side, at least   
you managed to dent her pan." Jeanne groaned and thunked her head on his   
shoulder while the others rolled their eyes.  
Videl sighed and shook her head at him, "Somehow Takeshi, I don't think that's   
making her feel any better."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the last guest had departed, Bulma went to find Jeanne. She wanted to   
talk to her about starting testing tomorrow. It didn't take long to find her, the   
demi-saiya-jin girl had retreated to the kitchen with the Dragonball Guardians.   
The eight college students were sitting at the table, quietly talking.  
" . . . only seven months, that's not too bad."  
"Could be worse. It could be the full year."  
Bulma walked in just in time to see Jeanne smack her head on the table. "Come   
on, Jeanne-chan. It's not that bad is it?"  
Lifting her head, Jeanne rubbed the faint bump on her head, "Iie, it's just that,   
well . . . my family is probably freaking out by now, they don't have any idea   
where I am! That and I'm going to get way behind on my classes and when I do   
get back I probably won't have a job anymore!"  
"Look on the bright side, at least you'll know how to fight by the time you get   
back." Jianu quipped, earning a glare from Jeanne.  
"Urusai na**," she growled.  
  
August 28, 2002  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~ohayo gozaimasu-good morning   
**~urusai na-shut up  
It suddenly occurred to me that most of you probably have no idea just how old   
my characters are, unless you read the bios and stopped to do the math, so here   
we go!  
Debra Kreiger: 46 (she's 4 years older than Bulma)   
Tim Kreiger: 44 (Jianu, Ana, & Laura's dad, he hasn't shown up yet)   
Jianu Kreiger-Nagata: 21   
Ana Kreiger: 15 (she hasn't shown up yet)   
Laura Kreiger: 10   
Miraku Nagata: 20 (almost 21)   
Akira Wales: 21   
Takeshi Rio: 20   
Marion Vegeta: 20   
Chujitsu Dublin-Montreal: 20   
Sean Dublin-Montreal: 21   
Jeanne: 21 (I'm actually 23, but this works better for the story.)  
One more thing: Jianu and Miraku are married, as are Chujistu and Sean. ^_^v  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or   
Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and   
Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any   
money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at   
Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6 Heat Haze

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Warnings: Mary Sue, minor swearing  
Series: DBZ  
Timeframe: One year after Majin Buu  
Couples: G/CC, B/V, K/18, Gh/Vi, Ji/M, D/T, J/?  
Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance  
AN: This one's kinda short, it could almost be an interlude. I was gonna do the whole thing in third person, but it came off real corny. So we just get the journal entry. Anyway, this'll give me some tag-back material for later. ^_~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Worlds, One Woman  
Chapter 6 ~ Heat Haze

((From the diary of Jeanne: April 23, dragon year 775))

{Ya know, the show never covered this stuff. After spending the last week curled up in a ball on my bed, I feel like shit. Which is an improvement. *groans* Vegeta-sama said it was normal, apparently enduring your first heat without some form of release is incredibly difficult, painful, and hard on the body. He also said this will happen every three months until I get mated(which means I'll get to do this at least once more before I go home). Then it will reduce from seven to three days and will only occur twice a year. I'm not sure why he told me all that, but I wasn't about to stop him. I swear that's the longest I've ever heard him talk. I honestly don't remember much of anything that happened this past wee. Just bits and pieces from the first three days. It started at night, I spent four hours in and out of a long series of cold showers before collapsing on the bed. I thought I was sick and so did Bulma-san, but Vegeta-sama knew otherwise and told me. And so began my week of fun. On the third day, Goku-san came to visit me. He thought I was sick. *chuckles* Oh don't worry, he's already mated so neither one of us reacted to the other. Unfortunately, Gohan isn't. Ya see, Goku-san forgot to have Chichi-san wash his clothes immediately after his return and poor Gohan caught a whiff of my scent. Fortunately, Goku-san and Vegeta-sama got to him before he got to me. *grins wryly* He got dunked in freezing mountain waterfall and had the stuffing beat out of him for all that. Ah, the joys of being a teenage demi-saiya-jin. Goku-san is STILL apologizing to him. It's a good thing I didn't catch Gohan's scent or there would have been some REAL trouble. Vegeta-sama said there's nothing more dangerous than a saiya-jin in heat and on the prowl. He also added a dig, "Even if she is weak and poorly trained." I actually blew a raspberry at him for that one. Hey, I'm entitled to it. I've had a bad week. I'm gonna wrap this up now, my training starts up again tommorrow. Takeshi's gonna teach how to tap into my ki. ^___^ }

February 13, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Email me and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Hair, Training, and Lab Tests

Author:  Murasaki Rose  
  
Email:  jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
  
Archive?:  Go for it!  Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Warnings:  Mary Sue, minor swearing  
  
Author's note:  ~ ~ indicate telepathy and  ' ' indicate thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Worlds, One Woman  
  
Chapter 7 - Hair, Training and Lab Tests  
  
((From the diary of Jeanne:  May 12, dragon year 775))  
  
{Just two months ago, if anyone had told me that I'd become strong enough to pick up a car, I'd have laughed in their face.  No one's that strong.  Least where I'm from anyway.  When Goku-san came over yesterday to spar with Vegeta he said I'm about as strong as they were when they first fought.  In other words, I'm packing enough power to blow away a planet.  Whoa.  How's that for deep.  I still haven't gotten the hang of ki blasts yet.  I either release a huge blast or an undersized runt.  Takeshi says I'm trying too hard.  I can't fly either, but that's about to change.  After Bulma's done with me in the lab, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Guardians are taking me out to teach me.  I can't wait!}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay that should just about do it.  Go ahead and get dressed."  
  
Nodding, Jeanne went to retrieve her clothing, growling as her hair flipped into her face, again.  "Stupid hair, had to go and get thicker didn't you?  Couldn't stay the way you were could you?  Nooooo, had to be difficult, didn't you?" she pulled her shirt over her head, still grumbling under her breath.  Looking into the small mirror hanging nearby, she screeched in frustration.  Her hair had spiked out again!!  
  
Bulma watched all this with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.  Ever since her heat, Jeanne's hair had gotten progressively thicker and more saiya-jin like in texture causing the smooth, silky hair to spike much like Gohan's had when he'd kept it long.  Only a prolonged session of brushing and a large amount of shaping gel could keep it down and even that never lasted long.  "Maybe you should try a different style?"  
  
Jeanne blinked in surprise, "Now why didn't I think of that?  But what could I . . . . I know!"  She snapped her fingers and grinned at the other woman, "Bulma-san, do you have a good pair of scissors?"  
  
"Hai, but what do you plan to do?"  
  
Flashing her a grin, Jeanne winked mischievously, "You'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later found Jeanne carefully separating and cutting sections of her hair.  There was so much hair on the ground Bulma was afraid she'd do something unfixable.  Jeanne meanwhile, was delighted with her success so far.  Each lock of hair was bouncing back into exactly the right spot.  Grabbing a hair tie, the demi-saiya-jin proceeded to pull the top layer of her hair up into a topknot, leaving the rest flowing free down her back.  Turning 'round she grinned at Bulma, "So what do you think?"  
  
Bulma smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Looking good."  
  
"Arigato," she replied.  Her expression suddenly turning wistful, "I just wish I could do something with the color."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" the blue-haired beauty asked.  
  
"Well, this hairstyle comes from the re-design I did for my web persona.  But the color is all wrong."  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly, "I can fix that."  
  
Jeanne's eyes went wide, "You can?  But how?"  
  
"Same way I made mine blue," she noted the younger woman's stunned expression and smirked.  "Why else would Trunks have lavender hair?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peering over the cliffside on hands and knees, her tail curled tightly around Takeshi's leg, Jeanne let out a low whistle of awe.  It was breathtaking and a bit unnerving, being so high above ground.  Add on the fact that she *knew* everyone was staring at her, or more specifically, her hair.  Okay, so maybe going from blond to purple was a bit extreme, but still.  They'd been staring since she'd emerged from the lab!   Sitting back on her haunches, Jeanne turned to face the others, "So what's the plan?"  
  
Goku grinned, "Well there's lot'sa different ways ta teach ya.   We could getcha ta tap into your ki and learn how to lift yourself that way."  
  
"Or we coulda' gone the meditation route," Takeshi said, ruffling her hair.  
  
"But . . ." Jeanne prompted, standing up.  
  
"We decided to do this the quick way."  Jeanne raised an eyebrow at Gohan as he went on.  "It's the same way Piccolo-san taught me."  
  
"And how `Geta-kun learned too," Jianu chimed in.  
  
Suddenly wary, Jeanne eyed the senshi suspiciously, tail curling around her waist unconsciously.  "What do I have to do?"  
  
Smirking, Vegeta grabbed hold of her arm and the waistband of her pants, "Fly brat," he said then tossed her off the cliff.  It took a second or two before an ear-piercing shriek wrent through the air and the younger Z senshi took off after her, flying around her falling form.  She had scrunched her eyes shut and curled up slightly, as if to avoid the impending doom.  
  
"Jeanne-san!  Open your eyes and relax!" Gohan shouted over the wind.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" she screeched in response, momentarily forgetting why she had them shut in the first place.  
  
"Just fly!"  
  
"I can't!"  Looking down, Jeanne realized that the ground was a whole lot closer.  "Oh shiiiiit!!!" she cried, crossing her arms over her head, knowing she was screwed.  Her fall came to an abrupt stop and she was surprised to see that the ground was still three feet below her.  
  
"Okay, let's try again."  Twisting her head up in the direction of the voice, she saw Goku holding her by the ankle, Vegeta and the others hovering nearby.   "Ya gotta try and fly, Jeanne-chan.  Not fall," he told her as they flew back to the top of the cliff.  "Ikuzo!"  And once more, Jeanne was dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later . . .   
  
"Could we pleeeeaaaase take a break?" Jeanne whined plaintively as she was lifted back up the cliff(Gohan this time).  Her eyes getting doe-like as she affected a pitiful look, "It doesn't even have to be a long one.   Pleeease?"  
  
Gohan looked to his father for a response and the large saiya-jin shrugged, "I guess so."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" she exclaimed gratefully, collapsing shakily to her hands and knees.  There was just something unnerving about being thrown repeatedly off a cliff.  One would think after all these trips she would have become desensitized.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Looking up to the green-haired Guardian, she smiled warmly to hide the crop of butterflies that sprung up at the sound of his voice.  Everytime Takeshi came around her, she got all nervous and flustered, and when he touched her she felt warm all over.   (Not like that you perverts!!  He's only hugged her!  Jeez!)   "I'm still a bit shaky, but my heart rate is returning to normal."  
  
"Good," he replied, looking out towards the horizon.  Jeanne followed his gaze, sighing in wonder at the beauty of it all.  It was so rare she got to enjoy raw nature.  Other than Girl Scout camp, she'd only been to a handful of "natural" places.  But those all had signs, guardrails, and tourists.   Blech.  _  Her body and mind completely at ease, she never saw it coming.  One minute she was sitting on the ground and the next she was sailing back over the cliff.  
  
"Takeshi, you bastaaaaaaarrrrrrrrd!!!!!!!"  
  
Grinning like the bastard Jeanne had called him, Takeshi prepared to take off after her when he felt her ki explode.  A scant three seconds later, she came flying over the cliffside.  "You son of a bitch!" she screeched, blasting towards him full force.  With a cry of pure rage and frustration she pulled a hammer out of subspace and sent the warrior flying ala Akane's "Ranma no baka hentai"* attacks.   The sound of applause and laughter brought her out of her rage and blinking twice, she turned to see the others smiling proudly.  Goku was flashing her a peace sign and even Vegeta was smiling a little.  "Nani?"  
  
"You did it Jeanne-chan!"  
  
"Yatta!!"  
  
"I what?!"  
  
Gohan chuckled and pointed below her feet, "You're flying."  
  
"NANI?!!" Looking down she saw that she was indeed flying, or floating rather.  "Oh wow, this is soooo cool!!!!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.  "I can't believe I'm . . ."  Whump!  "Itai," she whined, rubbing her backside.  "It's like they said in "The Restaurant at the End of the Universe"**,  if ya want to fly all you have to do is throw yourself at the ground and miss."  
  
Jianu helped her up, "So why'd ya fall then?"  
  
Jeanne grinned sheepishly, "Simple, I started thinking about it."  
  
The group face-vaulted as a whole, leaving the demi-saiya-jin confused as to what she'd said this time.  She didn't get a lot of time to ponder it as Takeshi's ki began approaching fast.  "Takeshi!!" she chirped, flying up to greet him.   He froze on the spot, gray eyes wide as she headed towards him, she didn't feel mad . . .  "Thank you soooo much!!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.  "You did it!  You got me flying!"   Squeezing him again, she nuzzled her head against his chest, purring loudly, her tail coiling around his waist.  
  
"Y-you're welcome," he replied, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.  "You're welcome."  
  
February 24, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~obviously a Ranma ½ reference.  If you haven't seen it, go get it now!  
  
**~the second book in Douglas Adams five book "Hitchhiker" trilogy (yes, I know there're only three books in a trilogy, but Adams is weird that way).  Very funny books, I highly recommend them.  Anyway, when the main character Arthur is learning how to fly it's explained to him like this.  "Just throw yourself at the ground and miss."  Oh, and don't think about it or you'll fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  However, all the other characters in my stories are mine.  I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun.  And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money.  So if you sue me you won't get anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love it?  Hate it?  Please let me know!  Email me and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble in Paradise

Author:  Murasaki Rose  
  
Email:  jianu_dbz@hotmail.com or murasaki_rose@dbzmail.com  
  
Archive?:  Go for it!  Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Warnings:  Mary Sue, minor swearing  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Timeframe: One year after Majin Buu  
  
Couples: G/CC, B/V, K/18, Gh/Vi, Ji/M, D/T, J/?  
  
Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst  
  
Author's note:  ~ ~ indicate telepathy and  ' ' indicate thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Worlds, One Woman  
  
Chapter 8 - Trouble in Paradise  
  
((From the diary of Jeanne:  July 17, dragon year 775))  
  
{I should have known better.  The Z senshi attract trouble like honey does flies.  _  I had the shit scared out of me and I'm not ashamed to admit it.*sighs*  This time the bad guys in question were after one thing:  revenge.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain. Skull-pounding, mind-numbing pain. Jeanne's whole head throbbed in agony as she struggled to regain consciousness. "Ohhhh, anybody get the license number of that truck?" she groaned, rolling onto her back. She lay there for a few moments, covering her face with one hand, hoping that the pain would fade. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by a group of what she believed to be alien soldiers. Her training had served her well and she'd defeated most of them, while giving the rest of them something to remember her by. Unfortunately, one of them had nailed her from behind and that was the end. 'Kuso!' Eyes flying open, Jeanne bolted upright, ignoring the sharp pains emanating from the back of her head. "Chikusho," she sighed miserably, staring at the walls and energy field that made up her prison. "Now what do I do?" Groaning, she rubbed the base of her head, hoping to alleviate the pain and that's when she saw them. Strapped around her wrist looking for all the world, like it belonged there, was a simple metal band about four inches wide. And on her left leg, just above the ankle, a matching band about five inches wide. 'Aww, hell. Those better not be what I think they are.'  *Aiming her hand, palm outward, towards the wall across from her, Jeanne reached deep inside herself to summon her ki . . . and got nothing. Well, almost nothing anyway. The best she could do is burn someone if she managed to get a hold of them. 'Ki bands.' "Kuso!"  
  
"Jeanne-chan?"  
  
"Bulma-san?" Lurching to her feet, the amethyst demi stumbled to the front of her cell, nearly colliding with the energy field blocking her exit. She DID collapse when she saw the blue-haired occupant of the adjacent cell. "They got you too?"  
  
"Hai. They also got Chichi, Videl, Debra, and the kids."  
  
"And Marion."  
  
"Marion? But I didn't see her . . ."  
  
"That's `cause she's right across from me."  
  
"Oh," Bulma responded quietly, of course she couldn't see Marion, she could barely make out Jeanne from where she was. "Any ideas as to why we're here?"  
  
"Nope. Any ideas as to how we're getting out of here? I've been ki cuffed."  
  
"Now that you've told me that, no."  
  
Jeanne groaned and flopped backwards, catching her head before it hit the ground. "Well, I'm gonna close my eyes and try to get rid of this monster headache our abductors gave me."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT AND YOU'RE GONNA LAY DOWN?!!" Bulma screeched, it didn't help Jeanne's head any.  
  
Jeanne growled softly, but remained where she was, "Look, right now there's nothing we can do. All I know is that I've got one of the worst headaches on record and I won't be able to think straight until I get rid of the damn thing!"  
  
Bulma blinked in shock, surprised at Jeanne's snarled response, yet completely understanding it too. "Gomen ne, Jeanne-chan."  
  
"Saa, it's no problem Bulma-san."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Try holding against the barrier."  
  
"I wouldn't do tha-"  
  
ZAP!!  
  
"ITAI!!"  
  
"I tried to tell you."  
  
Jeanne sighed, watching a slightly crispy Marion pouting in the cell across from her.  Over the last fifteen minutes, her fellow captives had awakened one by one, each responding to their captivity in their own way.   Debra, Chichi, Marion, and Videl had "not" taken it well.   Fortunately, Jeanne's headache had faded to a tolerable level by then.  The chibis were scared, but with the assurances of the adults, had calmed down and were quietly watching them attempt to escape.  But no one knew WHY they were there.   Their captors had yet to put in an appearance, leaving them completely in the dark.   They didn't even know where they were being held!  
  
Their attention was suddenly brought to the end of the cell block by the sound of a soft hiss followed by heavy footsteps heading their way.  Jeanne stifled a gasp as a man who could only be their captor fixed her with a venomous stare.  She'd never met him, yet it was obvious he absolutely loathed her.   Gathering her courage, Jeanne asked the first question that came to mind, "Who are you?"  
  
"And why are we here?!" Chichi demanded, her anger and concern for Goten taking precedence over her fear.  
  
"Who I am is not important.  As for why you are here . . . three of you are saiya-jin hybrid, the rest are bond mates and pack mates to the remaining saiya-jin.  You are here to draw them out so we can finally obliterate the last of their vile kind."  
  
Jeanne groaned and held her head between her hands, while the others attempted to reason with him.  'Great.  Just great.   Yet another psycho that thinks they can avenge the eradication of their own people, by killing the innocent survivors of the race responsible.'  
  
"Feeling remorse now saiya-jin?  It will do you no good.  Your fate was sealed the day you were born."  
  
Jeanne's head snapped up to glare darkly at her would-be executioner, "How in the hell can I regret something I didn't do?!  WE didn't kill your people!!  And the saiya-jin responsible were under orders by Frieza!!  You think they CHOSE to live that way?!!"  She stood, eyes flashing dangerously, her tail lashing wildly, "And you think that killing off a bunch of innocent people will make things better?!  It doesn't matter that some of us have saiya-jin blood or are connected to those that do!  WE DIDN'T HURT ANYONE!!!   You may be able to use that bullshit type of reasoning now, but it ain't gonna fly with Enmadaiou-sama when you go to otherworld!"  
  
Enraged, their captor shut down the shield to Jeanne's cell and stormed inside, knocking the weakened demi to the floor.  "How DARE you challenge MY morality, saiya-jin!" he spat, shaking with barely contained rage.  "Just for that, you will watch as I kill each and every last saiya-jin and their familiars!"  With that he stormed out, impervious to the daggers Jeanne was glaring into his back.  
  
"Fucking bastard," she growled, rubbing her jaw.  "That hurt, dammit."  
  
"You all right?" Debra asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda expecting him to do something like that.  Didn't think it'd hurt so much though."  
  
"What happened Jeanne?  I've never heard you act like that before!"  
  
Jeanne sighed and looked over towards Videl, who was watching her with concern filled eyes.  "It's just . . . there are some things that piss me off beyond all reason and he just happened to hit a major nerve.   I couldn't let him do this without calling him on it."  Another sigh, "All this will do is make things worse.  The saiya-jin race is nearly extinct.   He should have left things alone.  Now more people will have to die because of his need for revenge.  And who knows how many saiya-jin hybrids have been destroyed because of him.  It's not right."  
  
"You're right Jeanne-chan.  So why don't we get out of here, get the others, and kick this guy's ass?" Bulma asked, stepping right in front of the demi's cell.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
Bulma grinned and winked, "Silly, I'm a genius!  It was simple to override the control panel."  
  
"All right!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here comes more of them!"  Jeanne and Marion skidded to a halt while the others continued running.  Bulma had managed to get the wrist cuffs off the two senshi so they could charge small ki blasts again.  Marion still couldn't transform, but so far the soldiers they'd been dealing with had been weak enough it didn't matter.   Any that got too close were introduced to the two ladies' fists or feet.  Once they'd dealt with the latest batch, they ran after the others, quickly catching up to the hampered women ahead.  Except for Bulma, each of them were still completely ki-cuffed and were carrying one of the children.  
  
"This is it!" Bulma crowed triumphantly as they came to a large door towards the back of the ship.  They'd discovered they were on a ship in orbit above Chikyuu when Bulma had hacked into the ship's computer to find an escape route.  With a speed borne of desperation, the aqua-haired genius popped the control panel and had the door open in seconds.  Inside,were two shuttle craft and oddly enough, no guards.   "Everyone, inside the first shuttle!" she ordered, locking down the door from the inside panel.  "Marion-chan, Jeanne-chan, take care of that second one while I get the first running!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, start blasting!" Marion ordered, raising a palm towards the rear of the ship.  
  
"Matte!  We can do a lot more damage this way," Jeanne argued jumping inside and diving under the shuttle controls.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Frying the circuit boards, they probably won't have spares since there are two shuttles."  
  
Marion nodded in approval, "Good idea, I'll take care of the supply closets just in case."  
  
Suddenly, a blast rocked the shuttles as the soldiers made a hole through the door.   The communications screen lit up and Bulma screamed at the girls inside.   "Get over here now!  We have to go!"  
  
Marion poked her head out the door only to duck back inside as a laser blast whizzed by her head.  "No can do, Bulma-san.  Get out of here while you still can."  
  
"I can't just leave you two!"  
  
"Hai, you can and you must!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bulma-san, you have to think of the chibis!  We'll be all right.  Leave before they catch you again!" Jeanne interrupted, her voice as firm as Marion's.  
  
"Chikusho!" Bulma cursed, tears filling her sapphire eyes.  "Don't you two dare die on us!  You hear me?!"  
  
"Hai, Bulma-san.  We promise."  
  
The comm screen went dark and the two girls looked at one another.  "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Cover fire?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Grinning ferally, both women popped out on either side of the shuttle firing repeatedly into the crowd of soldiers, diverting their attention from the first shuttle.  It wasn't until the little craft lifted off that they dove back inside the second shuttle, shutting the doors on either side just in time.  Warning klaxons sounded off as the shuttle bay's outer door opened, sucking anything not secured down out into space.  
  
"So how long 'til we're re-captured?"  
  
Marion shrugged, "Depends on who they send after us.  But I don't plan on going quietly do you?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Grinning, the blue-haired senshi stood, watching the shuttle bay door close through the shuttle's front window.  "Let's kick us some ass then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will Marion-san and Jeanne `neechan be okay?" Goten asked Chichi, his chocolate eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  Chichi smiled bravely at her baby boy, she honestly didn't know if the two girls left behind would make it out all right, but she couldn't tell Goten that. Fortunately she was spared having to respond by the two other chibis.  
  
"Marion `neechan is way stronger and tougher than all those guys put together. I bet she'll have them all cryin' for their mommies in no time!" Trunks proclaimed proudly.  
  
"And Jeanne-san's been trainin' with the Guardians so she's real strong too! That and she's just as stubborn as my Oneesan," Laura piped in, grinning encouragingly at the youngest demi-saiya-jin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not so tough now are you bitch?" the soldier snarled, backhanding Jeanne across the face once more before tossing her to the ground. Blinking the stars out of her vision, the purple haired demi glared defiantly at the man before her, wishing she had the strength to disembowel the bastard. Sputtering with rage at her continued defiance, the soldier kicked Jeanne repeatedly in the side and stomach until she began coughing up blood. Grinning evilly, he wrenched the girl to her feet and sneered, "When our captain gets through with you, you'll be begging for this kind of treatment."  
  
"Not bloody likely," she growled.  
  
He threw her to the ground, "Stubborn bitch, aren't you?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it," she gritted out, trying to sit up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat at the shuttle controls, scowling fiercely ahead. Once more his people were being threatened, even worse they had attacked his own pack. And now his adopted cub and his newest subject were both in serious danger.  
  
"You okay, `Geta?"  
  
The dark ouji growled softly at the other saiya-jin, did the baka really have to ask? "Can't you sense them yet?" he snarled, avoiding the question entirely.  
  
Goku shook his head, "Yes and no. It's like I know they're there, but I can't pinpoint them at all. They must be in a shielded section of the ship."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Don't blame Goku-sensei, `nichan," Jianu admonished the warrior prince. "Takeshi and I can't even connect with Marion psychically. Something's blocking all of us."  
  
Juunanago nodded in agreement, "There's definitely a barrier surrounding the ship, but I can't make heads or tails of it," he smirked, "However, it's power keeps fluctuating. So either it's naturally hard to stabilize or requires too much power to maintain. Either way, we won't have any trouble getting through it once we get there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marion groaned and leaned her head back against her cell wall. While Jeanne had been taking her beating, the human senshi had been taking one of her own. Her entire body felt like one big bruise and she was sure she had a couple broken ribs and a fractured arm.  "Kami, I bet I look like shit," she groaned, closing her eyes.  
  
"At least you're alive," Jeanne countered, chuckling wryly.  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Heh. What do ya think they'll do to us now?"  
  
Marion shrugged, "Probably kill us. Either that or they'll torture us. Whatever they happen to be in the mood for."  
  
"Greeeaaat."  
  
The two girls didn't get much time to ponder it as four guards appeared to haul them out of their cells, half-dragging them down the twisting corridors of the ship to what appeared to be a medical room. Once there, the guards tossed them unceremoniously onto the awaiting tables and strapped them down, their arms and legs locked apart. Both girls snarled and thrashed violently, promising a serious ass kicking to the men once they were free.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't get the chance."  Lifting their heads the two female senshi glared darkly as they found themselves in the company of their captor once more.   Moving to stand between them, he ran his fingers through their hair in turn, "The two of you have caused me far more trouble than you're worth," he went on, smirking as the two grimaced at his touch.  "But I've thought of a way you can make yourselves useful," he purred, stroking the sides of their faces, his smirk growing wider as they attempted to jerk away.  "You're going to entertain my men," he told them, enjoying their outraged expressions.  "As captain, I get to chose who gets to play with you and which one of you will be played with," he trailed a hand across their breasts drawing furious snarls and curses from both women.   He turned cold eyes on the prone demi-saiya-jin, "You'll be first, saiya-jin."  Jeanne's eyes widened in shock and fear as he fisted a hand in the fabric of her t-shirt. Even with Marion's adamant cries echoing through the room, her brain went into lock-up. Fear spiked in the pit of her belly as her shirt was torn away and a terror-filled scream arched across a fledgling mental link, strengthening it, and opening the door between them.  
  
~TAKESHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~TAKESHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Grabbing the sides of his head as the cry ripped through his mind, the green-haired Guardian doubled over in pain.  "JEANNE!!!! Goku-san! I can sense her!" he yelled, grabbing hold of the elder senshi's arm, "Can you get a fix on her?"  
  
"Hai! Hang on minna, here we go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scene awaiting them enraged the arriving senshi beyond words. There before them were Jeanne and Marion, each woman strapped down securely to tables.  Marion was screeching obscenities at the alien straddling Jeanne, the latter of which had recovered enough of her senses to scream a few choice phrases of her own while their captor prepared to relieve her of her jeans. Without further preamble, Vegeta blasted the captain off of Jeanne and into the next room, following close behind to be sure he met a painful end. Nodding to Takeshi and Juunanago, Goku went after Vegeta, Jianu and Gohan close behind him.   
  
Leaving the raving Marion to her cyborg boyfriend, Takeshi focused his attention on the amethyst-haired demi trembling on the table before him. Wasting no further time, he snapped the bands holding her to the table only to have her leap into his arms, her tail and arms gripping him crushingly tight. "Takeshi!" she wailed, burying her face against his neck. "He-he was . . . He tried to . . ." she attempted to speak around her tears, only to be interrupted by her own sobs.  
  
Takeshi held her close, stroking her soft hair in a soothing fashion, "Saa, it's all right now Jeanne-chan. You're safe now. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you," he murmured gently, smiling slightly in relief as her tail and arms loosened enough that he could breathe normally again. They remained like this until Jeanne calmed, only vaguely aware of the sounds of battle around them.  Not sure of what she should do, Jeanne remained curled around the tall senshi, breathing in his comforting scent.  It wasn't until he shifted her in his arms that she pulled away to look into his face with large, sad eyes still glimmering with unshed tears.  Takeshi smiled reassuringly at her, "It's kinda cold in here," he said, setting her to her feet then pulling off his gi top and undershirt.  He tossed the weighted undershirt to her before replacing his gi top, "This outta keep you warm until we get home."  
  
Jeanne nodded slightly, "Arigato Takeshi-kun."   
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surrounded by comforting presenses, Jeanne slipped off into a remarkably dreamless sleep.  Moments after she'd put on Takeshi's shirt, Goku had appeared before them having just teleported the others back to Chikyuu.  Apparently, after wasting the captain and crew, Vegeta had set the ship's self-destruct, but not before copying something from the ships main computer onto a small hand-held unit.  Whatever it was would have to wait though, as they were mobbed by a frantic Bulma and Chichi.  Half a senzu later and both girls were feeling fine, though Jeanne remained a bit shaken up.   When bedtime rolled around, she absolutely refused to sleep alone, which brings us to our current situation:  Spooning her from behind was Takeshi, Jeanne had kept a tail hold on him since her rescue and had simply hauled him to bed with her.  The ONLY time she'd released him was when she went to clean and get ready for bed.  So the two pajama-clad senshi were curled up quite comfortably when they were joined by the trio of terror.  It was singularly one of the cutest sights ever.  Goten had snuggled up against Jeanne's stomach, his little arms securely wrapped around her middle.  And curled around him were Trunks and Laura, each with one hand on Goten and the other on Jeanne.  Bulma slipped in to check on the young demi and smiled at the scene before her, silently thanking Dende Jeanne hadn't been hurt too badly and praying that nothing else happened to her.  
  
August 06, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~Notice I'm swearing a bit more in this chapter? Well, there's a good explanation for that. When I'm in pain, worried, stressed, or just plain cranky, I swear a lot more than I normally do. Most people do. =P  
  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  However, all the other characters in my stories are mine.  I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun.  And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money.  So if you sue me you won't get anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love it?  Hate it?  Please let me know!  Email me and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9 Going Home?

Author:  Murasaki Rose  
  
Email:  jianu_dbz@hotmail.com  
  
Archive?:  Go for it!  Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Warnings:  Mary Sue, minor swearing  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Timeframe: One year after Majin Buu  
  
Couples: G/CC, B/V, K/18, Gh/Vi, Ji/M, D/T, J/?  
  
Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst  
  
Notes:  " " = speech, ' ' = thought, ~ ~ = telepathy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Worlds, One Woman  
  
Chapter  9~ Going Home?  
  
((From the diary of Jeanne:  October 25, dragon year 776))  
  
{Today's the day.  We just got back from our Dragonball hunt yesterday.  Just for the fun of it, we did it the old-fashioned way.   Just the dragon radar and our own strength.  No flying, no sensing out the balls locations, no ki.  It's a lot more fun than it sounds.  It was just me, the Guardians, Gohan, Videl, and the chibis.  We had a blast!  But as they say, "all good things must come to an end".  Gah, that saying sucks!   Honestly though it's time for me to go home.  My family must be worried sick!   It's been nearly a year since I last saw them and I really miss them.  Even my little sisters!  Still, there's a part of me that feels I'm already home . . . *sighs*  I'm going to miss everyone here too.  Bulma-san is already working on an inter-dimensional portal, but who knows how long that'll take to perfect.  Not that I don't think she can do it, oh no.  Mirai Bulma made a time machine, so I'm sure our Bulma can figure out how to cross dimensions.  But this is waaaay more complicated, I mean, there's an infinite number of universes out there.  It's gonna be awful hard to find mine.  *shakes head*  Anyway, I know this won't be the last time I see them, I just don't know how long it'll be until then.  It's gonna be hard going back too.  I mean, now that I know they're all real I feel kinda awkward about my collection.  Heh.  Guess I'll have to find a new obsession, ne?  Wait'll my sisters find out.  They're gonna freak.  I bet no one'll believe me until Bulma and the others visit, na?  Ma iika, I wouldn't believe it either if someone told me.  Well, everyone's arriving now to see me off so I'd better go!  Ja ne!  
  
Jeanne H . . . . . }  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closing the journal, Jeanne traced the lettering on the soft leather cover fondly.   All her adventures had gone into this book, every mishap, prank, and change had been immortalized in ink.  Sighing, she placed the journal into her backpack along with the other keepsakes she was taking back with her.  Mostly it consisted of photos, but there were a few other odds and ends, as well as some training gis that hadn't yet been altered for her tail.  After all, she wouldn't need the tail notch when she got back.  Closing the bag, she hefted it onto her shoulder and headed for the door.   Once there, she took one last look at her room and sighed again, 'Time to go . . .'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go ahead Jeanne-chan."  Goku stepped back from the ring of glowing balls, his smile gentle, but his eyes a bit sad.  Jeanne stepped up nervously, noting that the Guardians were already bowing in reverence to the dragon-god they protected, just like she thought they would.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jeanne straightened to her full height and called out, "Ideyo Shenlon!  Soshite negai o kanaetamae*!!"  
  
The brilliant flash of light and power made her wince and look away, it was so bright!   As she blinked her eyes to clear them, she heard the booming voice of Shenlon above her, "You who have summoned me.  You have two wishes.  What is your first wish?"  
  
"Well sir, they both kinda go together," Jeanne gulped, 'Here goes nothin'.'   "I wish that I be returned to my home dimension shortly after my departure, and that when I get there I become completely human again."  
  
There was a long pause as the dragon considered her request before lowering his head, "I cannot."  
  
"Nani?!" Wh-why?" Jeanne stared up at the great dragon in shock, he couldn't send her back?  
  
"There is a link between the souls of you and one of my Guardians.  If I were to send you home, the two of you would eventually die."  
  
"But that's impo-" the purple haired demi saiya-jin stopped suddenly as realization struck.  "It was me."  
  
"Nandato, Jeanne-chan?" Bulma asked, coming up to stand by the girl.  
  
"When the guy who captured us was trying to . . . you know.  I called to him."  
  
"You "called" him?  Him who?"  
  
Jeanne turned to face the older woman, a wry smile on her face, "Takeshi.  I called him with every ounce of my being . . . and he heard me."  
  
Takeshi gasped and glanced over at the demi-saiya-jin, she was bound to him?   Looking up, he saw Shenlon nod his head and the green haired senshi was by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as her tail coiled his waist.  
  
"Do you have another wish?"  
  
Jeanne nodded silently, "Could you send a message to my family then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay then.  Please tell them . . . tell them I'm sorry I can't come home right now, but I don't have a choice.  Tell them, I'm okay and that I'm not alone.  Let them know that I'll see them again someday and that I love them dearly and will miss them very much."  
  
Shenlon's eyes flashed and he nodded at the young demi, "It is done.  What is your second wish?"  
  
Jeanne grinned mischievously, "That all those with saiya-jin blood have their tails restored to them."  
  
"NANI?!!"  Any other protests the Z senshi had were silenced by the oddest of sounds.  The eternal dragon, Shenlon, was chuckling.  
  
'So much panic over such a trivial thing,' once more the dragon god's eyes flashed and protest became useless, "You're wishes have been granted.  Dewa sarabada!"  
  
"Jeanne-chan?  Are you all right?" Takeshi asked holding her close.  
  
Jeanne sighed and leaned her head against his chest, "Not really, but I will be.   After all, it's not forever, ne?"  
  
"Sou da," he agreed, simply holding her quietly for a time and watching as the rest of the Z senshi flipped out over the saiya-jins' newly acquired tails.   "So why'd you wish their tails back?"  
  
Jeanne couldn't help but grin as they watched Videl successfully snagging hold of Gohan's tail and petting it.  "I was tired of being the only saiya-jin that still had a tail." she replied, swishing her own for emphasis, giggling as the raven haired demi-saiya-jin began purring from his girlfriend's touch, "and I thought they might enjoy having them back."  
  
"Good thing there's not a moon anymore."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"So where do we go from here?"  
  
She shrugged, "I dunno.  We're gonna be together for a long time.  Guess we'll just wing it, ne?"  
  
Takeshi grinned and pulled her close, "Guess so."  
  
"Jeanne `neechan!  Lookit my tail!" Goten cried, running towards her at top speed, latching onto her with all five limbs.  "It's just like `Tousan's!!"  
  
Jeanne ruffled his hair and hugged him back, "So it is chibi, so it is."  
  
Goten beamed brightly up at her, his tail wagging happily, "Jeanne `neechan, since Shenlon couldn't send you home, are you gonna stay with us forever?"  
  
"Hai, I am chibi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, countless dimensions away, in a universe we all know quite well, a family received a message.   Jeanne was okay and they would see her again, someday . . .   
  
August 07, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~Appear Shenlon!  So you can grant our wish!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  However, all the other characters in my stories are mine.  I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun.  And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money.  So if you sue me you won't get anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love it?  Hate it?  Please let me know!  Email me and tell me what you think! 


	10. Epilogue And so, three years pass

Author:  Murasaki Rose  
  
Email:  jianu_dbz@hotmail.com  
  
Archive?:  Go for it!  Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Warnings:  Mary Sue, minor swearing  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Timeframe: One year after Majin Buu  
  
Couples: G/CC, B/V, K/18, Gh/Vi, Ji/M, D/T, J/?  
  
Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Worlds, One Woman  
  
Epilogue ~ And so, life goes on . . .  
  
A lone figure sat beneath a large oak tree, her blue-gray eyes radiating warmth and joy as she watched four small children dash about the yard while they waited for lunch to be served.  Two boys, two girls.  Two human, two demi-saiya-jin.  A streak of blue darted across the yard, coming to a halt on top of the red-blond haired boy.  
  
"Get off me Bra!" he growled, blue-gray eyes flashing in annoyance at the smug saiya-jin princess sitting on his stomach, her blue tail waving triumphantly.  
  
"Beh!" she exclaimed sticking her tongue out at the boy below her before jumping off.  
  
Jeanne smiled happily as she watched the chibis' antics, chuckling softly as green-haired, blue-gray eyed boy tripped over his green tail in his pursuit of the raven haired emerald-eyed little girl.  "He's got your natural grace, koi, " Takeshi murmured into her amethyst locks, his arms curling around her midriff.  
  
"Oi!" Jeanne scowled, elbowing him sharply in the ribs before settling back against him.  He grunted from the contact, but didn't release her, instead trailing soft kisses down the curve of her neck, eliciting a purr from his mate.  "We should start training him soon."  
  
"Saa, Jianu and Miraku started training the twins on their second birthday and Vegeta-san's gonna start teaching Bra-chan next month."  
  
"Like I said, we should start training him soon."  
  
Ignoring his mate's sarcastic tone, he moved on, "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Kristi!  Kojiro!  Time to clean up for lunch!" Jianu called out, crouching down and holding her arms out to gather her twin son and daughter to her chest.   When they jumped into her arms, she swung the giggling pair up and onto her shoulders, carrying them inside.  
  
"You too, Kizuna*-chan!" Jeanne called to her son, wiggling out of her mate's arms to pick him up.  
  
"Papa!" Bra squealed as her father appeared to bring his little princess inside to eat.  Latching all five appendages around his leg, the blue haired demi laughed in delight as her big, strong, papa took her inside.  
  
"`Kaasan!  `Tousan!  Let's eat!" Kizuna chirped, bouncing in Jeanne's arms, his green tail coiling her arm.  
  
Tickling the chibi's belly, Takeshi smiled at his giggling son and grinning mate, "Okay squirt," he replied, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, and on that note, the young family went inside to join the rest of their friends for another rowdy meal.  
  
:~:|| Owari ||:~:  
  
August 08, 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~bond  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well minna, that's the end of the story, but not the end of theirs.   *grins*  A sequel is already in the works!  After all, we can't leave Jeanne's poor family in the dark, now can we?  Confused parents, wild hair, teenage demi-saiya-jin fangirls, and more chibis than you can shake a stick at!  You'll find all that and more in the sequel:  Two Worlds, One Family!  Coming Soon!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  However, all the other characters in my stories are mine.  I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun.  And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any money.  So if you sue me you won't get anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love it?  Hate it?  Please let me know!  Email me and tell me what you think! 


End file.
